Profile Me
by Neffer-Tari
Summary: - "You need it, real love, I'll give it" - Lykke Li. Reid couldn't understand why Emily teased him so much


Hi everyone!

This is the first fic I ever write about a series and it just _HAD_ to be about these two - can't take their cuteness.

I hope all of you like it and please leave a review telling me what you thought about it, I _REALLY_ want to know!

Thanks for reading and sorry if I've let some silly mistake escape, English is not my mother language but I gave my best.

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me, but this fic and its ideas sure do. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Profile Me**

"You need it, real love, I'll give it" - _Lykke Li_

.

.

She_ hated_ waiting.

Sitting there while the others were rushing around wasn't at all like her and she made it very clear when Hotch told her to simply lay there and wait. He had ordered it because what they had in hands was a very insignificant task which didn't justify all the agents on the field. Right, so get Emily Prentiss on that jail as her friends have fun outside since it was impossible for her to do so in that stupid waiting room. Fuck, it really got on her nerves, being dismissed.

She sighed out of frustration and looked to the man in front of her. His attitude just pissed her even more.

He was reading, like always. She could see his finger running through each line, dying to reach the end of the page in order to do the same with the next page and the other one, until the very end. His eyes also did the same movements and she could tell that the twitches of his mouth were trying to stop him from murmuring the words. He intended to finish half of that giant book and that was fine, as long as she could discover new traces on his face.

The young man had a magnificent chin and baby skin, without a single imperfection. His eyebrows weren't so pretty but somehow they looked… fine. She couldn't see a hint of his beard and his nose was a little funny. However, to establish the contrast, the concentration that came from him was disturbing, not even a single hair of his was moving. A hair, _the_ hair, there you go, another very decent thing about that man. She liked his swirls and silky curls which had the same color of his eyes. Damn, his eyes… she couldn't clearly see, thought, disappointed. Guess that the only thing left was his mouth (what a pity).

Emily was staring at him for such a long time and he _still_ wasn't aware of it – that stupid book must be really good. Her arm was resting on the arm of the armchair while she was murdering her nails, trying to fight the need of teasing him.

No can do about that.

- You're kinda cute.

Reid raised his head and blinked several times. He tried to understand that sentence but there wasn't success waiting for him on that matter.

- I-I'm sorry?

Emily smiled and got up.

- Man, you really are.

He stood up the second after and pursued her.

- Hey, don't turn your back at me!

She really upset him at these times. Who did she think she was, messing him all up with those haunting eyes? It was always like that, she mocked with his brains all the time, throwing to his face that his 187 IQ wasn't good enough to keep up with her pace. What the hell, just _how_ was it not enough?

- Wait!

Her hair was swaying behind her back, full of devious gentleness. He could almost feel the darkness it was leaving behind. Reid was definitely falling into a trap but couldn't realize whose trap it was anymore: was he trying to capture her or was she the one leading him?

His confidence went up when he finally caught her arm, turning her around. He'd make her look him in the eye and spill it up. However, the gaze she looked him with was just so abyssal… how would he concentrate? She possessed the purest pitch black in those eyes, where he could see himself trapped. This made him realize that the tables haven't turned at all at his favor. In the end, he was still trapped by her existence. Actually, he had been trapped for so long that he had given up on trying to escape.

Now he only wanted her to fall in as well.

Lowering his eyes, he found her lips. The red which tainted them was not a bloody red, it was darker. Everything was dark about her, everything got darker around her. It almost made him scream for the sunlight if he had not seen it rushing inside the building through a window next to them, shining on her face, warming up her skin. That porcelain skin… he wondered so many times how it would feel against his own… Was it really as cold as it seemed? He wanted to know, he has wanted to know for so long, and he wanted it so bad…

He wanted it so, so bad…

When all of his four fingers touched it, he shivered even though it was such a light touch. She didn't move and just kept staring at him; she would never grow tired of doing that. He hesitated for a second, but then felt free to run his thumb down her cheek.

- Tell me Emily, why do you tease me like this?

She gave him not a happy smile, but a helpless one. That strangled voice always had gotten to her.

- You're just so damn pure, I can't stop myself.

- You can't use me as a toy…

- I do not.

- Then stop it – he seemed mad, but she was a good profiler. The woman could see further down inside him. He was desperate because he couldn't understand.

- You wish.

- W-well, actually, I don't, but it really leaves me uncomfortable. I-I mean, I…

- Reid.

He shut himself up and cursed himself while the blood filled half of his face. He was so pathetic! How could he even dare to think of her in inappropriate ways at their workplace? He was surely not a perverted man, how could he have fallen so low and so fast? She would make so much fun of him after this, yes she would, and she would despise him and never look at his face, ever again, and they would never talk and he would never actually feel her and she would laugh and tell everybody just how stupid he was and then they would all laugh on his face and…

- Stop panicking.

Something was getting cold and Emily seemed closer to him. She was searching deep inside of him. Whilst she was reading him, she noticed that with the sunlight his eyes became somewhat greenish, letting him become even more handsome in his awkward way.

Reid felt violated. All of Reid's being was burning wild due to her cold touch in his face and that wasn't helping him at all. On the contrary, it was affecting his concentration in trying to hide his feelings from her.

- You don't even know how precious you are, do you?

He blinked and didn't understand her point, _again_. That woman was such a huge question mark; it drives him crazy all the time, every single time.

After breathing a couple of times, courage hit him and his voice softly echoed:

- Will you explain it to me this time?

She smiled again, a true smile this time.

- You're so unique…

- Oh, that I know, I'm a genius! –overjoyed filled him for finally comprehending one point.

Emily giggled.

- It's not just that, you're innocent… - Reid frowned in doubt – I mean it, you're so freaking innocent it annoys me!

- I'm sorry…

- Shut it.

- I'm s-

- Reid!

- Ok… - he bit his lower lip and looked at her with pleading puppy's eyes, trying to convince her with another technique. How could she not continue listing all his good qualities? Nevertheless, she had something to clear up first.

- Before I finish, profile me. – it was a clear order.

- That's weird.

- Do it.

He swallowed. Something in her voice told him it would be better if he just followed her demands. The young man knew she was a good leading person, so he felt secure enough to do so.

- You have a dominant character. You're loyal and incredibly strong, so strong and brave that you act recklessly sometimes and it can back-fire at you. You've built a massive fortress around you in order to not be held back by feelings or emotions and…

- Good, now listen.

- Right.

- Promise me, because I won't repeat it.

- I promise.

- You've broken all my walls. – she still held him in her hands and those eyes were hypnotizing him even more than usual – But I don't want to touch you. I don't want to taint you and shatter your beauty. That's why I tease you, it's all I can have and it's just what you'll give me, I deserve nothing more than that. Are we clear?

Reid felt stabbed with every word. Double stabbed. Over and over again, without a rest. Was it even possible, manage to find place for ninety stab wounds in his already scared soul? Oh yes, yes it was. Did she have a clue about his feelings? How could she? He tried so hard to hide them, he gave his very best! It seemed like it was never enough tough. He could never correspond to those great expectations people had on him. Never.

He had been discovered. Discovered and denied.

- Don't look so sad, don't feel so hurt…

- Sh-shut up.

- Reid… it's all right...

_Excuse me?_ Was she insane? How the hell was it "all right"?

He freed his face from its cage.

- For how long have you know?

- What?

- My feelings. Answer me.

- W-well, you always complain about my teasing, it's pretty obv-

- Don't give me that, Emily!

- It's the truth! Damn it Reid, you asked for it! – he gave a few steps away from her and grabbed the window sill. After that, he raised his head and looked outside, through the blinds of the window. When he finally calmed down, he faced her again, only to find an extremely admired expression on her face. Crap, he could tell that she didn't have a clue about his feelings. He recalled every single word she said; rewind it in his mind until a powerful doubt hit it like a lightening.

- D-do you… like me? – asked confused, but full of disbelief.

She rolled her eyes and slightly lowered her head to the side, taking one hand to her neck in order to massage it.

- I don't…

Relief and disappointment made a toast inside him, splashing its contents over his entire body. He took a few silly steps so that he could be closer to her again.

- Then it's all right…

- It is not… - angst in her words...

- Then what's the problem? – …he wanted to wash it away.

- I earn… - she met his eyes once more. Something new ignited inside the black, something that has always been very carefully hidden – I desire you. – His heart stopped. – But I am too afraid to feel you.

- T-that's not like you… – was all Reid managed to say. He slightly balanced his head in order to try to fit in his brain the news.

She _desired_ him.

- Tsk, I know that. Why did you have to be so special? I wouldn't have a single problem in breaking you down and shred the leftovers everywhere if you weren't you. – she talked really fast, but he heard everything, his mind always running alongside with her words.

- Don't be… - he said, regretting it right after.

It was too late, he had already pleaded. Again.

Such a stupid man...

- Reid, I'm an evil woman, I'll hurt you, like I always do with every guy. – he was aware of that. She was a predator, wild and fierce, pursuing always the most challenging preys. That's why he couldn't comprehend why she had chosen a tremendous weakling this time. Well, it's obvious that it was very unlikely that one of those men had an IQ like his, but even so he knew he was still a plain and boring little boy. He reminded himself, again, that he could never keep up with her talented pace.

Even so, Reid wanted to try. He wanted to prove her, both of them, wrong.

His hand was shaking when it touched her waist, pulling her even closer.

- Then do it, Emily…

Doubt filled her being.

- Are you crazy?

- People have always treated me badly, ever since I was a child… - his voice was weak and low, almost a cry of pain. It made her strings twitch and her eyebrows come together. – Let me choose just this once who I want to hurt me.

She could feel his breath, reeking of coffee. Their bellies were smashed against each other and all that Emily could see was his inviting thin mouth. He was so fragile, so beautiful...

Her eyes became bright and she framed his face in her hands again.

- I'm sorry… I can't break you, I can't do that to you Reid, I…

- Call me by my name.

- Huh?

- Don't move. Say it, I want to hear.

- Spencer…

He smiled.

- Profile me. Do not question, just do it.

She seemed lost but he had tamed her for now, she wouldn't run away. Emily spoke while her eyes shoved away part of all the emotions that were assaulting her.

- You're insecure and can't establish social contacts for too long. When you can't stand them anymore you start babbling about facts. You also shield yourself from the world which has always hit you on the face… You're really smart and believe that it is your only quality and weapon. You suffer because you can't forgive yourself for being so weak…

- Keep it up, you're doing well…

- Reid…

- Please.

- You treasure your friends and you're always available to help them. Y-you've never been loved the way you wanted or needed, but even so you don't turn your back at love…

- … because I have finally found it. I found it the day I thought I'd never see you again, at the instant I saw your bruised face, at the moment I felt your embrace for the first time, at the second you truly smiled at me… I totally surrendered.

She fell in silence and her hands made unconsciously their way to his shoulders.

- Emily, look at me. – he raised her chin with his free hand – Bruise me, it will be worth it. I'd do anything for you. I don't care if you're poisonous or destructive and I won't judge your ways or your doings because I know you and I believe in your heart.

Her sadness hurt him like hell, he'd give his all to just wash it away.

- You're not evil, you're just tainted. Let me purify it.

She trembled and let the air escape. God, she really wanted to say "yes" even though it seemed so hard. All of her fears were screaming and shouting so loud… She wouldn't, she couldn't… not to him, whom she cared for and treasured so much.

But then, she felt it.

His lips encountered hers.

Emily could feel the restrain and fear that Reid was trying at all costs to keep controlled. This simple fact melted her away right there. When her mouth opened there was no turning back. His taste and his smell were so intoxicating she thought she would faint. It felt so good, so genuine and tender she wanted to cry.

When their tongues met, the trigger was pulled.

It was too light, so delicate. She felt treasured and, essentially, forgiven because, despite all that she had told him, he still kissed her without asking for anything in exchange. He did it to prove himself he had courage enough to stand in front of her. He did it to prove her wrong and show that he possessed a special kind of strength. And she had to admit it, it was the sickest and most amazing way to do so.

Emily felt her morals, her consciousness and her fears vanishing while a tremendous wave of warmth engulfed her soul. She found herself hugging him eagerly and he went deeper in her mouth, tasting and savoring her. His hand was caressing her long hair and he was entangled with her softness. Prentiss always seemed to be cold and tough, but Emily was just so adorable and irresistible, he had wanted her for so long…

Both broke the kiss at the same time, but neither of them was satisfied with that. Heck, they even forgot _where_ they were and if they had remembered it, they wouldn't have cared less.

- Fine, come with me – she gave in and started pulling him to an empty room.

- Will you corrupt me?

- Nope – she kept on walking, dragging him by the hand – I'll love you.

Though she could not see, he heavenly smile. He would go to the end of the world with that specific woman. He finally had her.


End file.
